Bella Ciao
by Veneziano58
Summary: Felicia refuse de rompre son alliance avec Monika. Caterina refuse que son pays continue de subir le joug des dictateurs. O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao


Je préfère mille fois la version italienne mais si vous aimez la version tube de l'été c'est pas un problème. Après tout, ça aide peut-être à faire connaître la vraie histoire ^^

Traduction en bas de page

* * *

Caterina et Felicia se disputaient de plus en plus souvent. L'italienne du Nord ne souhaitait pas retourner sa veste contre Monika même si l'évidence du mal-être de son pays la frappait en plein visage.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer! Déjà que notre gouvernement nous oppresse, voilà maintenant qu'on doit supporter l'invasion allemande?!

\- Ce n'est pas une invasion! Nous sommes alliées, elle et nous je te rappelle!

\- Surtout elle et toi! C'est une folie Felicia!

L'italienne aux yeux ambrés eut un mouvement de recul alors que sa sœur tapait du poing sur le bureau. Caterina la foudroyait de ses yeux olive, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume. Felicia sentait la colère de son aînée et honnêtement, elle pouvait la comprendre mais... Monika, sa belle, sa tendre Monika... D'accord en ce moment elle n'était pas la plus tendre du monde mais c'était la guerre, le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas...

\- Ça ne plus durer Felicia. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors c'est toi qui devra le faire.

\- ...Faire quoi...? Demanda-t-elle craintivement.

\- Le choix! Ce sera elle ou moi. Ton alliée ou ton pays.

\- Mais! Je protège mon pays c'est pour ça qu'il faut des alliés et-

\- STOP! Tais toi! Tu dis n'importe quoi, n'entends-tu pas notre peuple?! Ouvre les yeux!

Felicia sentit ses yeux s'humidifier puis les larmes rouler sur ses joues douces. Caterina sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle ne flancha pas, pas même lorsqu'elle tendit une main tremblante vers elle. Elle lui tourna le dos, ses longs cheveux sombres la suivant en un mouvement élégant. Felicia avait coupé ses longues nattes brunes au début de la guerre. Elle gardait les siens pour le moment mais il se pourrait bien que ça change...

Felicia n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis cette dispute mémorable. Elle s'inquiétait mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Monika... Monika avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence. C'était une période difficile pour sa belle allemande alors elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Mais Caterina... Sa sœur, sa grande sœur chérie... Elle en perdait le sommeil avec toutes ces histoires. Alors qu'elle remplissait péniblement de la paperasse pour son gouvernement, qui la surveillait de très près depuis l'esclandre et la disparition de l'italienne du Sud, on frappa à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée.

\- Madame, il y a une manifestation et elle semble se diriger par ici!

\- Une manifestation...?

Elle se leva d'un bond et suivit l'homme venu la chercher, ses gardes du corps, ou espions, sur les talons. Elle entendit le chant bien avant de trouver la foule. Et elle le reconnu. Oh oui, elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

 _Una mattina mi sono alzato  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
Una mattina mi sono alzato  
E ho trovato l'invasor_

\- Oh Caterina... Ca ne peut être que toi n'est-ce pas...? souffla-t-elle, cachée derrière les gardes placés en cordon autour d'elle.

Elle aperçut sa sœur, sa sublime chevelure d'un riche châtain foncé tombait maintenant sur ses épaules. Auparavant, elle balayait son dos. Elle grattait sa guitare et chantait fort, reprise par le peuple présent, eux-mêmes tenant des banderoles. Ils n'étaient pas armés, heureusement sinon Felicia n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau et ça l'aurait mit dans un état de détresse intense. Elle parlait de l'envahisseur, elle parlait des allemands, dont certains étaient présents ici.

 _O partigiano portami via  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
O partigiano portami via  
Ché mi sento di morir_

 _E se io muoio da partigiano  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
E se muoio da partigiano  
Tu mi devi seppellir_

Felicia fit un mouvement en avant mais des mains la retinrent par les poignets, l'empêchant de rejoindre son aînée qui avançait tout en chantant fièrement ce chant révolutionnaire. Ce chant qui portait auparavant sur les femmes et leur labeur dans les rizières qui les tuaient. Ce chant qui aujourd'hui parlait de mourir pour la patrie. Mais elle le refusait. Il était hors de question que sa sœur meurt aujourd'hui ou demain!

\- Caty je t'en supplie, rebrousse chemin... Caterina, sorella...

Elle sentait ses yeux la piquer de nouveau. Le gouvernement en place n'acceptera pas longtemps cette manifestation aussi pacifiste soit-elle. Ses gardes étaient déjà nerveux comme des chevaux entourés de taons.

 _E seppellire lassù in montagna  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
E seppellire lassù in montagna  
Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior_

\- Caterina! Caterina!

Les soldats la retenait alors que le cortège passait devant eux, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme jusqu'au siège gouvernemental. Caterina était plus forte et déterminée que jamais, fière au devant du cortège. Petite femme brune qui prenait en charge le soulèvement de son pays face à la terreur. Chantant haut et fort, le buste droit et les mains habiles sur les cordes de sa guitare. Même si ils voulaient l'arrêter, tenter de la faire taire, elle ne le ferait pas. Qu'ils tentent donc de l'enfermer dans une prison ou dans un camp, elle continuerait de chanter. Elle continuerait jusqu'à avoir libérer l'Italie, jusqu'à avoir sauver son peuple, jusqu'à avoir récupérer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Caterina avait vu Felicia, l'avait entendu mais ne s'était pas laissée arrêter. Elle faisait ça pour elle aussi. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Et elle allait le leur prouver alors qu'ils étaient des centaines à chanter et à marcher vers eux sans peur. Agitant les bannières de la liberté.

 _Tutte le genti che passeranno  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
E le genti che passeranno  
Mi diranno: che bel fior_

E quest' è il fiore del partigiano  
O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao  
Quest'è il fiore del partigiano  
Morto per la libertà

Les soldats commencèrent à sortir en masse du bâtiment et la manifestation stoppa son avancée. Caterina continua à chanter, la voix forte en fixant les fenêtres de Mussolini. Qu'il sorte, ce dictateur, qu'il se montre donc! Parmi des officiers certains la reconnurent et montrèrent un instant de confusion. Mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle osa un pas de plus. Elle était partisane de la liberté et elle ne se laisserait pas écrasée. Pas cette fois, c'était fini.

Ils armèrent les fusils.

Elle avança, grattant sa guitare, les fixant des yeux.

Ils visèrent.

La foule resta en place mais reprenait en canon les couplets finaux de la chanson louant la fleur de la liberté pour laquelle le partisan était mort.

Elle scandait, haut, fort, se fichant de se faire mal aux doigts à force de gratter si énergiquement les cordes de sa guitare.

Les soldats ne bougèrent plus.

Elle pleurait mais chantait sans faillir.

La foule chantait toujours, agitant les banderoles réclamant la fin de la guerre.

Felicia arriva sur les lieux.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Puis deux.

Et trop pour compter.

 _Et les gens qui passeront me diront «quelle belle fleur»!_

 _C'est la fleur du partisan, mort pour la liberté..._

* * *

Bon voici la chanson en français:

Un matin, je me suis réveillé  
Ô ma belle au revoir au revoir, au revoir  
Un matin, je me suis réveillé  
Et j'ai trouvé l'envahisseur

Ô ! partisan emportes-moi  
Ô ma belle au revoir au revoir, au revoir  
Au revoir, au revoir  
Ô ! Partisan emporte-moi  
Je me sens prêt à mourir.

Et si je meurs en partisan  
Ô ma belle au revoir au revoir, au revoir  
Et si je meurs en partisan  
Tu devras m'enterrer.

Tu devras m'enterrer là-haut sur la montagne  
Ô ma belle au revoir au revoir, au revoir  
Tu devras m'enterrer la haut sur la montagne  
A l'ombre d'une belle fleur.

Tous les gens qui passeront  
Ô ma belle au revoir au revoir, au revoir  
Et les gens qui passeront  
Me diront «quelle belle fleur»

Et c'est la fleur du partisan  
Ô ma belle au revoir au revoir, au revoir  
C'est la fleur du partisan  
Mort pour la liberté


End file.
